(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for laying tiles or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which enables to lay tiles on a surface with ease and uniformity, and has the advantage that the work can be done by an inexperienced worker.
(2) Description of the prior art
The laying of tiles on a surface, such as a floor or a wall, is normally carried out by hand. To do this, the surface is first covered with an adhesive material such as a cement or a mortar, and the tile is placed in its proper location and is lightly knocked down into the adhesive material until it attains the exact position which is desired. This, of course, needs highly skilled workers and is quite time-consuming. In addition, no matter what care is being taken to cover a surface with tiles, it is nearly impossible to achieve near perfection in this type of work.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which enables an unskilled laborer to lay tiles on a surface at low cost and with high efficiency.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which enables to produce a tile-covered surface which is near perfect.